


Stay with Me

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare ((which, warning, will make all my Deangirls cry btw)) and Cas shows up to calm him down. As Dean drifts off to sleep, Cas tries to walk away, Dean grabs his arm and begs him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC/gifts).



Dean has a scared look on his face as he sleeps, clutching his knife tightly under his pillow. 

 

“Stay away from him,” Dean growls, standing in front of his younger brother. “He’s not your punching bag anymore.”

“Oh, but I remember when you were,” Lucifer smirks. “All that pain you caused. All of it to those souls, just to get off the rack. That’s what you were then, and it’s what you are now. All you are is a broken shell of a man, turned into a monster from what your father put you and your brother through. Sam’s a freak and you know it. He has demon blood flowing through his veins as we speak. That’s all you and your brother are. Monsters. Just like the rest of us.” 

“Shut the hell up,” Dean seethes.

“Dean, you know it’s true. You’re not my brother anymore,” Sam says from behind him. “He’s not here for me. I did my time. He’s here for you. You weren’t supposed to be saved by Cas, man. You deserved all the pain and suffering you got in Hell. You sold your soul. It’s kinda in the job description. Just go with him. I don’t need you anymore. I never did. You pulled me back into this when I was happily out. I was in college. I had a beautiful girlfriend. I was gonna propose to her, Dean. Because of you pulling me away, because of you being selfish, Jess is dead. Because you didn’t want Dad’s abuse anymore, I can never be normal or happy ever again. You killed and hurt more than you saved. You destroyed my life.”

Dean trembles, tears brimming his dull, green eyes. “Sammy, you don’t mean that. This isn’t you.”

“What if it is, Dean? Ever thought about that? Maybe I had my soul way back when. Maybe I just didn’t give a damn. Maybe this entire time, I wanted you to die so I could finally be free of all the crap you whine and cry about. Remember in Purgatory? When I didn’t come and find you? It’s because I was finally happy again. I had Amelia. I had a dog. I had a house. I had a life. It seems every single time I get some peace, you come right on in and destroy it all over again.”

“What did you do to my little brother?” Dean snaps at the Devil. 

Lucifer shrugs. “I didn’t do anything. This is all pure Sammy. All he’s ever wanted to say. Tell him Sam.”

“I shouldn’t have stopped you when you had that pistol in your hand. I should have let you put it to your head and let you pull the trigger. I wish I never saved you all those times. God, Dean, sometimes I wish I was never born so I would’ve never met you. Never had you ruin my life.” Sam turns to Lucifer. “So just kill me. I don’t have anything to live for anyway.” Dean gasps. 

“Sammy, stop. You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“If that’s what you want, Sam,” Lucifer smiles. 

“Yeah. Just do it,” the younger Winchester steps closer to the Devil. 

“Say goodbye to your little Sammy, Dean,” he smirks.

“I was never his little Sammy. He was never my big brother. He’s an abused, broken, grunt with nothing to live for,” Sam smiles happily. “Hope I never see you again, Dean. I hate you. Go back to burn in Hell. Like I did.” 

Lucifer snaps his fingers.

Sam’s dead. 

“SAM! NO!” Dean screams and runs to his fallen brother. “Wake up, Sammy. Please. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you, remember?” Tears flow down the older Winchester’s face as he holds his now dead little brother in his arms. 

“Well, he’s not coming back. I don’t think he wants to either,” Lucifer shrugs. “So c’mon. Move it along, Dean. I got a tight schedule here. You’re gonna be late for class.” 

He snaps his fingers, and all Dean sees is fire. Fire and more fire. He feels it burn and prick at his skin.

“HELP!” Dean yells in anguish. “SAMMY! SAM! SOMEBODY!”

 

Dean shoots up in bed. “NO!” he screams. His heart is beating fast, making it hard for him to breathe. His face is tear stained, and his eyes are bloodshot. 

“Dean, it wasn’t real. You’re okay,” he hears Cas’s quiet voice beside him, making him gasp. 

“I’m okay, Cas,” Dean lies. 

“No. You’re lying,” Castiel frowns. He puts his hand on Dean’s heaving chest and gently pushes him down back onto the bed. “It’s okay. Nothing will ever hurt you. Lucifer isn’t coming back.” He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You don’t know that,” Dean murmurs. 

“Yes I do. All of it is in your nightmares,” the angel says quietly. He starts humming an Enochian blessing song, calming Dean down immediately as he continues to card his fingers through the hunter’s hair. 

Dean’s eyes have closed, and his breathing has evened. Cas concludes that he’s asleep. He slowly gets up, but is stopped when Dean’s strong hand grabs his wrist. 

“Please don’t leave me tonight. Please stay with me,” he begs. 

“But Dean. You’re going to regret this tomorrow morning,” Cas protests. 

“So what? I need you with me. I…I’m scared Cas. For once in my life, I’m honestly terrified,” he says quietly. Cas sighs and lays next to him. 

“I will watch over you, Dean. Nothing will ever hurt you ever again. I promise. I give you my word.”  
“Thank you, Cas.” 

“I will stay with you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of pain and fun to make!!!! It was so fun! I have true tears!


End file.
